


Coltish

by HeatherGiesbrecht



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Anger, Animal Metaphors, Bitterness, Blue Eyes, Celebrations, Cross-Generation Relationship, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Exhibitionism, Extended Metaphors, Family, Friendship, Gift Giving, Green Eyes, Hand Jobs, Horses, Interspecies, Interspecies Relationship(s), Jealousy, Leather, Leather Trousers, Long Hair, Love, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction, Partial Nudity, Pre-The Hobbit, Pre-Thor (2011), Purple Prose, Self-Denial, Semi-Public Sex, Slash, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, Wordcount: 500-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 06:03:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5573557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatherGiesbrecht/pseuds/HeatherGiesbrecht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So what if Thranduil had brought Loki a horse ? He could've gotten Loki two horses if he'd known.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coltish

Thor growled his fist clenching as he watched Thranduil and two Woodland Alfar present a brown-furred, black-maned and tailed, colt to Loki. 

Fandral muttered, "I know that you want to, but don't. Thor remember that King Thranduil is Loki's, and Odin's, guest, if you attack him it'll start a war with the Greenwood. Do you really want Loki to get hurt when the other side calls his the wrong one ?"

"Of course not, I could never wish him hurt." He sighed deeply, smoothed his hair then plodded down the Bifrost Bridge toward Loki and Thranduil. Gold against sapphire, emerald, amethyst, and crimson showed his path before fading slowly. He might've been braver than most in the matter of battle, but he made up for it by being a coward in matters of the heart. If he told Loki his feelings it would send his little brother into the Greenwood to escape further into the white-gold haired alf's arms. Much rather would he have to repress the enormity of his affections and watch Loki's happiness than to express them and see Loki's disgust before never seeing him again.

Loki turned to him, those emerald eyes glittering happily and the tanned hands gesturing wildly as he exclaimed, "Look, Thor, Thranduil brought me a horse ! Isn't he gorgeous ?" What was really gorgeous was that the black leather shirt Loki wore was clinging tightly to the lean abdominals.    

Thor nodded briefly, "Yes, it is quite beautiful." He turned to the pale-skinned alf who was clad in a dove-grey tunic and, like Loki, tight black leather pants. "Answer me this Thranduil King, is its blood worthy enough to be ridden by the youngest Prince of Asgard ?" Ridden like so many wanted and going utterly unnoticed because of the alf.

Thranduil's aquamarine eyes flashed in outrage, the shoulder blade-length hair fluttering as his head tilted back and his upper lip curled into the briefest of contemptuous snarls. "His blood very well should be, Crown Prince Thor, as I bred him myself from the best stock in the entirety of the Greenwood."

With another short nod, he turned and left Loki, Thranduil, and Loki's colt by themselves. So what if Thranduil had brought Loki a horse ? He could've gotten Loki two horses if he'd known. So what if Loki was still practically tripping over himself in his own coltish excitement to once again thank Thranduil and turning back to stroke the horse's nose gently ? The Alfar, and the Woodland Alfar in particular, were notoriously finicky and as soon as Loki did something Thranduil didn't like his brother would be thrown away like a rider from his horse. 

_A few hours later...after the feast in Thranduil's honour_

Since he hadn't found Loki in his rooms, the library nor the stables, he knew the only place left was Thranduil's rooms in the guest wing. Well, actually, he needn't go that far as when he rounded the corner to the Alf-King's rooms since neither Loki or Thranduil were using illusions to hide themselves he got quite an eyeful. Thranduil was braced against a wall, his tunic discarded on the floor, that pale skin and blond hair shimmering in the torchlight, his eyes closed and his breathing fast as Loki stroked the equally pale haired cock. That wasn't even getting started on Loki who was taking his pleasure from Thranduil's backside like any good stud would've. Mm, even though he didn't want to he had to admit it looked enjoyable from either end.

Before he could do something stupid like attempt to join in he turned away and started toward his own rooms. On the way he again met with Fandral who asked, "What do you look so piqued about ?"

"I just saw my little brother and Thranduil having sex."

The blond Asgardian snorted, "Why are you worried about that ? It's only natural."

"Fandral, I did not accidentally open a door and see them, I was walking to Thranduil's rooms and saw them in the hallway rutting like animals." 

"Well, everyone has different tastes, Loki always did strike me as the exhibitionist type."

Almost he felt like shaking Fandral and saying that he was not helping anything talking about Loki like that. He didn't answer, simply walking past instead, there was something he had to deal with before it became too noticeable. Unlike Loki, he preferred his pleasure behind closed doors.


End file.
